The Cat and the Miku
by AceofSpades98
Summary: Coming back from school late usually means trouble for Miku but this one faitful night she finds a cat that she could not just ignore. This cat changes Miku's life...but is a good thing? rated T for later language.
1. The Mysterious Cat

Miku's P.O.V*

I absolutely hate MEIKO Sensei. Just because I fall asleep once in his class he makes me redo the whole lesson privately after class. Who knew that learning something twice would be twice as boring.

I walked quietly through the streets hoping I would get home quickly. The cold is the one thing I absolutely hate more than MEIKO Sensei. "meow." a sodden meow breaks the quite air and scares me. Out of a tree covered with snow falls a cat. White fur that could be mistaken for cherry blossom pink with a quick glance and icy blue eyes that looks as cold as the weather. Yet for some reason I feel very attached to this cat. "H-hey, you scared me little cat." I said approaching the cat curiously. The cat came to me and sat down. I bent down to get a better look at the cat. "You're a girl. okay. Do you have an owner?" I asked looking around for some sort of identification. No collar or tags, nothing. I started to scratch the cat's ear and in return she purred. it went on for about 5 minutes and then I sneezed on the poor cat. "Oh wow it's cold. I should get home now. Bye little cat." I said waving good-bye to the pink cat.

I finally got to my building and said hello to Lily the building Supper. "Hi Miku. When did you get the cat?" she asked. "Cat? I don't have a cat," i said. i looked behind me and saw the same cat from before. "Oh. This little one followed me from the streets." I said bending down again to pet her again. "Do you want me to call animal control?" asked Lily.

"Does this cat look dangerous to you?"

"N-no."

"exactly. I'm gonna keep her. come on little one."

I picked the cat up and walked over to my apartment. It's not much but it's big enough for one person or possibly two but i don't think that'll happen. Everything in this apartment is teal. Most because it's my favorite color. i let the cat go and she immediately ran over to my lap top. "Welcome to my house! well apartment. What do you want with my laptop?" i asked. She pawed at it until i opened it. he pawed at the letter L. "L? Are you trying to tell me something or are you just playing?" i asked getting close to the cat. she pawed my face as if she was slapping me and grabbed a pen in her mouth. "You want me to write?" i asked. She pawed the letter L again and i wrote it down. Then the letter U. K and finally A. "Luka? Is that your name?" i asked. I looked at her and it looked as if she nodded. "Okay Luka. You are really smart for a cat. I'm Miku or your owner if you want to call it that. Before i go to sleep, do you want anything to eat? I don't really have any cat food but i got some umm," i walked over to my cover boards in the kitchen and looked through it "Crackers, cats don't eat crackers. Or cereal. Umm Milk. Oh it went bad. Umm, no cats don't eat potato chips. Oh tuna! i found tuna! you want some tuna?" i asked. Luka grabbed the can from my hands and started chewing on it. "Hold on. I'll put it on a plate."

After Luka finished eating i cleaned her plate and changed into my pjs. The weird part was that Luka was watching me the whole time...I don't think that's normal. As i turned off the lights, Luka walked over to my bed and laid down on my stomach. "Huh? oh whatever." i said going to sleep.

*Next day*

"heh heh...no...stop it Dell." i said in my sleep. "Get up or you'll be late for school!" yelled a voice. "Huh!?" i asked throwing Luka off my stomach. She yowled as she flew through the air. She hit my mirror and almost broke it. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Luka!" i said running over to Luka. i picked her up and checked around. she hopped out of my hands and walked over to my night stand. "huh? What?" i asked. she turned on my clock and it turns out that i only hand thirty minutes to get ready for school. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be late!" i yelled running around to get ready. Luka left my room and went somewhere. As i was about to leave Luka meowed and was sitting on my counter. A perfectly good toast was on a plate. Jam was spread on the toast and Luka sat there as if she was expecting something. "H-how did you?" i asked. Luka meowed again as if say "Don't question it just leave already" I grabbed the toast and rushed out the door. "Bye Luka!" i said running with the toast in my mouth.

As I was running i bumped into my two friends Yukari and Rin. "Woke up late again, Miku?" asked Rin. "Yes and i would have been late if it wasn't for Luka." i said finishing off my toast. i started choking and spat the last piece out. "eww!" yelled Yukari. "Sorry, there was cat hair on it." i said wiping my mouth. "You got a cat?" asked Yukari. "I found a cat." i said correcting her.

"You _Found _a cat?"

"Well, she followed me home. She's nice and she made me toast."

"The cat...made you toast?"

"Yes! That's why I spat it out."

"Miku, I think you should go home, go to sleep, and find a doctor because i don't think cat's can make toast."

"I want to go back to sleep but then MEIKO Sensei will make me go home late again. I really don't want to go home late especially since I have Luka now." I said about to dash off. "Really what about your par-"asked Rin before Yukari punched her stomach. "Shut it!" Yelled Yukari.

"It's okay Yukari. My parents don't live with me."

"Grandparents?"

"nope."

"any form of relatives?"

"No. Rin, there is a line and if you ask another question you're gonna pass it."

"okay geez, sorry." said Rin backing off.

*In the Middle of English Class*

"You see Juusu is pronounced juice in English" said Sensei. _Uggh! Why is english so boring!? i barely understand anything! _"Meow." i looked out the window to see another cat. This cat had ocean blue eyes and black fun that in the sunlight looks blue. "Go away cat. I'm moaning." i said. THe cat wouldn't leave. i buried my head so i could block out the cat's meow.

*25 minutes of meowing later*

"MEIKO sensei!? Can somebody please do something about this cat!?" i yelled finally losing my mind. "Miku!" she yelled. "I'm sorry but this cat is driving me insane! Please do something about it!" i yelled. she sighed and called in a janitor. the janitor got rid of the cat and got back my sanity. "Miku, i expect a four page report by the end of this week for that interruption." said MEIKO Sensei. "Yes, Sensei." i said in a small voice.

*Lunch Break*

"Damn i forgot to get lunch." i said starving. "You can have some of my bento if you want. i owe for this morning." said Rin. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't like taking from people. I'll just buy lunch." i said. "Suit yourself." she said eating her orange first. "Hey Rin, how's Gumi doing?" asked Yukari. "Gumi? Fine as ever but yesterday she left through the window and came back at like 7:30 last night. Has Galaco ever done that to you?" asked Rin. "No but she did the exact same thing last night but she came back at like 7." said Yukari. "Isn't it normal for cats to do that?" i asked. "Yes but not for Gumi or Galaco. They love to be pampered and stay inside." said Rin. "Has a purple cat been appearing at your window lately?" asked Yukari.

"No, a black cat has."

"You think our cats know them somehow?"

"I doubt it. Gumi and Galaco are barely outside as it is."

"That's true."

"You don't think leaving last night and those cats are related do you?" asked Rin. they both sat there quietly and thought. Then they both started screaming and ran away. "Umm? Can i take your lunch Rin?" i asked. no answer. I took her bento and ate it.

*Back home*

"GO AWAY KAITO! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" yelled someone from inside my house. i opened my doors as fast as i could and saw a girl yelling out my window. she was a little bit taller than me, has cherry blossom pink hair, ice blue eyes, cat ear, and a tail? "Umm, can i help you?" i asked. She turned around to face me and bowed. "Welcome home master! I am very happy to have you home! Can you please pass me anything heavy so i can throw it at this idiot!" she yelled out the window. i went to the kitchen and got a broom. "WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUKA!?" I yelled hitting her head. "ow! wait! ow! I'll explain!" she yelled holding the broom. "Okay explain,"

* * *

Omake:

Me: So how did you guys like the first chapter?

Miku: Why is there a random stranger in my house?

Luka: I'm not random! I'm-

Me: hah hah! hah hah! Shush you must not spoil anything to any character. *covers Luka's mouth*

Luka: *licks hand*

Me: *shouders* It...doesn't...matter...at all...

Miku: You two are weird...but this girl looks familiar.*puts on curious face*

Luka: *blushes*

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is my second story. I didn't even get to update the other one before I made this one. oh well :3 I really like where this story is going so I'm gonna try and update this one every other day. The omake is just a little something I wanted to put at the end. I red a different story that had an omake and I liked the idea so every one of my storys now is going to have an omake, except The 8 Month Wait. I'm not gonna do anything for that one.**


	2. The Explaination

A/N:

I have two things two say. One, I love all you guys for favoriting this story. Seriously, I love you. Second, um, last chapter I wrote He and His for MEIKO. I did not mean to, before I put Kaito as the teacher and I apparently forgot to change he/his to her, so no MEIKO is not a man. Just had to put that out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid in any way.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Okay, explain." I said with the broom ready in my hand. "C-can you please put the broom down? It makes me feel uncomfortable." said the apparent Luka.

"I make you feel uncomfortable? I come home from school and there is a random cat person in my house!"

"Okay, one, I'm not random. I just told you, I'm Luka. Megurine Luka. Second, I'm sorry for this sudden appearance. I was planing to wait a few days or months to tell you about this,"

"I don't get this at all. The cats I picked up last night is part human!? What the fuck!?"

"Umm, yes and no. I was born human and then stuff happened, blah blah blah, and now I'm here."

"Stuff, what kind of stuff?"

"Well," she said and then the phone rang "Hold on, it's probably for me," She went to pick up the phone. "Hello Hatsune residence, Luka speaking. Oh Gumi this isn't a good time...at all. N-No, G-Gumi this isn't, Gumi. Gumi...uh huh...no I didn't know Rin wore pink underware. Wait why are you telling me this!? I need to go! No Gumi. G-Gumi. Gumi. OKAY GOOD-BYE!" she yelled hanging up the phone. "Gumi...you mean Rin's cat? You know Gumi?" I asked. "I don't know what your talking about. That was Gumi from...statefarm?" she said. "I don't have statefarm!" I yelled hitting her with the broom. "Ow! Please stop hitting me! would you like me to prove that I am the Luka from yesterday? Is that what is going to make you stop hitting me?" she asked. "M-Maybe." I said still ready for another whack. a flash of pink and the women was gone. sitting in her spot was the Luka I knew from yesterday and this morning. "U-umm. This is a little too much to process." I said sitting down on my couch. "It always is. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go see a friend. Please leave the window unlocked, I will be back shortly." she said jumping out the window into the fire escape. _Oh my god. Talking cats that can transform. what the hell? Who was she talk through the phone. Gumi, Rin's cat? What, how is that even possible?_ I sat there think through out the whole night about this strange turn of events. No. Strange doesn't begin to describe what just happened. I don't think there is a word for it.

"Meow," Another cat. I look through the window and see the same blackish blue cat from before. I grab my broom and get ready to swat the cat away. "Get out of here cat! I already have too much problems on my plate!" I said swating the cat away. he jumped off the fire escape. "Oh my gosh, I think I killed the poor cat." I said walking out to the fire escape. No sign of the cat. I shrugged and went back inside. Once inside the cat came back. "Oh good. I thought I kill you. Go away." I said nicely hoping that the cat would understand. "Meow,"

*Two Hours Later*

"I CAN'T STAND YOU ANY MORE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I grabbed my phone and called Lily. "Yo," she said. "Please call animal control. This cat is driving me insane!" I yelled.

"The cat you got yesterday?"

"No, there's a cat outside that's been meowing at me for 2 hours!"

"that's what it is? I thought something was broken. Don't worry, that cat's been annoying me too. I'll call them right away." said lily hanging up. "You hear that cat? You are going away. hopefully forever!" I yelled.

After what felt like forever, animal control finally came. They got the cat and went away. I sighed. When I started to live on my own I thought it was going to be peace and quite. Not a cat meowing at me for 2 hours straight. I looked at the time. 7:30 p.m and I didn't even start with my homework yet. Everything was easy for me except english. Why did english have to be so hard? I filled out the things I understood and left the rest blank which was basically most of the page. The window opened and in came the reason why I didn't start my homework earlier. "Hello, master." she said very politely. "P-please don't call me that. I'm still debating the fact of letting you stay or not." I said. "O-oh," she said very disappointed. She then mumbled something very quietly and disappeared into her cat form. I laid my head on my desk. _What the hell am I going to do about this 'cat'? I can't tell anyone about it or they'll think I'm crazy. Just like they did this morning. Even though I didn't make any of it up. What am I going to do? _Then Luka jumped onto my desk. "English? I could help you with this." she said. "Right, have a cat help me with my homework. That makes total sense." I mumbled. "Juusu is juice in english. You didn't fill that out." she said. "yeah, right. Like that's on my paper." I looked down at my paper and it was there. "I speak fluent english and japanese. Um, maybe I should just stop talking. before you get the broom again." she said. She said the last part very quietly so I wouldn't hear her. she sulked away into my bathroom.

*Luka's P.O.V*

"I need to stop screwing this up! It's just like before, I turned into a human too early and they left." I said looking at myself in the mirror. I opened the faucet and washed my face. I pulled on my ear. _Stupid cat ears and tail! WHy did you have to go that day!? Ugh! You are such an idiot Luka!_

*Miku's P.O.V*

What in the world is she doing in my bathroom?

"Luka you better know how to use that!" I yelled. No answer. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Luka sleeping on the toilet in her cat state. I sighed and picked her up. "Come on, I'm not letting you sleep here tonight. even if I'm a little creeped out by this." I said picking her up and taking her into my bedroom. I placed her at the foot of my bed and let her sleep there. I cleaned up my things except for my english homework. I'm planning to finish that in the morning if I could wake up early enough.

*middle of the night*

While I was sleeping, Luka jumped off my bed and went somewhere. I know she didn't leave my house completely because I would have heard the window or door open. when she came back instead of going back to the foot of the bed, she laid next to my head and went to sleep again.

*Next morning*

"Hey! Hey are you going to wake up at any time today!?" I woke up with a startal and hit whatever was in front of me. It turned out of be Luka and I punched her forehead. "Oh god! I am so sorry!" I yelled. "Two morning and the same response. How nice." she said covering her forehead. "Do you need an ice pack!?" I asked. "I'll get it myself! Go to school." she said. I looked at the clock and saw that I had thirty minutes to get ready. "Again!?" I yelled. I got dressed and was about to rush out the door again but Luka meowed at me. "What?" I asked. A piece of toast with jam and a bento was waiting for me at the counter. Luka getting an ice pack was on the other side of the kitchen. "Thanks Luka! Bye!" I yelled rushing out the apartment.

As always I bump into Yukari and Rin on my way to school. "Late again?" asked Rin. "Shut it." I said finishing off my toast. "No cat hair?" asked Yukari. "no. no cat hair. thankfully." I said thinking about Luka as I finished off my sentence. "You were just tried yesterday." said Yukari. "Tired, right." I said. "can I copy your english homework? I didn't understand what to do." asked Rin. "I didn't finish it, but you can copy what I have." I said taking out my english homework and handing it to Rin. "You lier! You finished it!" said Rin. I took the paper from Rin and saw that the whole paper was now filled out. "can I copy too then!? I usually always finish my homework but yesterday I couldn't understand anything." said Yukari."O-okay." I said still confused about how my homework got finished.

*During English Class*

"Miku, this is unbelievable." said MEIKO Sensei. "What is?" I asked while she was checking my homework. "Everything on this paper is right. Did you cheat!?" she yelled out. "N-Not at all. I have a friend that helped me out." I said getting worried. _Why does she hate me!? _"But you did the work right?" she asked. "Y-yes ma'am!" I yelled. "No need for yelling. I just asked." she said stamping my homework. I sighed a sigh of relief.

*Lunch Break*

"You brought your own food today too? You're on a roll," said Rin. "Be quite. I don't even know what I have here." I said. I opened up my bento and saw white rice, leaks, and tuna. The leaks spelled out Luka. "Wow, you must really love your cat, Miku." said Yukari. "O-of corse I do! Don't you love Galaco!?" I asked. "Of corse I love Galaco! What kind of question is that!? and why are you yelling? you've been very yelly today." she said. "I'm sorry, thing at home. With my cat." I said.

"Cat giving you problems?"

"Like you can't believe."

"It's okay. It gets better."

"Really? I don't think my situation could get better. Trust me." I said. "Yeah, for some reason a cat came to visit Gumi yesterday. I don't even know how the window got open, but Gumi seemed to be really familiar with the cat. see?" said Rin showing us a picture of Gumi and the cat that came to visit yesterday. "Hey that's Luka." I said pointing at the picture. "Huh? Why is Luka in my house?" asked Rin. "Umm," _I can't tell them that Luka literally told me she was going out. They already think I'm crazy as it it. _"She kind of escaped last night, but don't worry! She came back home." I said. Both Rin and Yukari nodded slowly. _I'm not crazy. Why do you all think I'm crazy? _

* * *

Omake:

Miku: Ohh, why do you all think I'm crazy?

Luka: I don't think you're crazy.

Miku: thank you. Thank you Luka, for that. *sarcasm*

Luka: your welcome!

Miku: *facepalm*

* * *

A/N:

I know I said this before but I LOVE YOU ALL! My first story wasn't as good as this one and you guy make me want to continue this. Even if you guys didn't make me want to continue this I would anyways. I like this story :3 P.S I actaully don't want MEIKO and Miku to have some sort of rivalship so I might change that in the later chapters.


	3. The New Cats Around

Chapter 3: New Cats Around

A/N: I know that I kind of left the last chapter off very strangely but that's because I was behind scedual for this story. BTW My other story The 8 Month wait is also a Miku/Luka. I didn't realize I forgot to add Miku to the characters, so I'm just putting that out there. Also, I know that the Miku/Luka on this story is kind of slow but I did put some in this chapter and it will come up more frecuently after this. Enjoy this new chapter :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way.

* * *

I went back home after school. I honestly don't think that i should get rid of Luka. I mean, who in the world knows a cat that turns into a human. If somebody knows a cat that can turn into a human, they should really help me.

I walked into my building to greet Lily with a mole in her hand. "Well aren't you addorable!" excalimed Lily. "What's with the mole?" i asked. "Its been living in the basement these past few days. I'm thinking on keeping it." She said. "That's a weird mole. It's dark pink and has weird drill things on it's head." i said. "I know. It's like a different type of hair style to me." She said. "If this animal talks to you, can you tell me?" i asked. She looked at me like i was crazy and then nodded very slowly. I went up to my appartment and opened the door. Luka was washing my dishes. "Hello Master! Welcome home, I've missed you while you were gone!" she exclaimed. "Stop with the master thing! It makes me feel weird." i said droping my stuff on the couch. "I-I'm sorry." she said hangging her head. I sighed. "How's your forehead?" i asked. "Bursied and i get a head ach every now and then." she said quitely. "Oh. I'm sorry." i said. _Exactly how do you thank a cat for finishing your homework? _"I, um, cleaned the dishes and did your lundry. I hope that's okay." she said. "Of corse it's okay. Um...thanks for...finishing my english homework yesterday." i said.

"It's no trouble for me. espcally if it for my...I mean, for you Miku."

"Thank you. Seriously. Later I'm going to go to a friend's house to study."

"Is it Rin or Yukari."

"Yukari...how do you know my friends?

"No special reason. Can i go with you?"

"You want to go to Yukari's house with me? In your human form?"

"No, cat."

"Okay, but please don't embarse me."

"Me embarse you? I don't think that's possible."

Maybe I should reconsider giving Luka away.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"N-nothing! I mean, that I don't think i can embarse you while I'm a cat."

"Oh...Okay" i said still a little spectical.

After fourty minutes Luka changed back into her cat state and we left for Yukari's house. Yukari's house is a little far away from my appartment but not that far. i held Luka in my hand the whole way. I wanted to talk to her about letting her stay in my house. I also wanted to know why she could turn into a cat. That's most definetly my bigest question. i hope it isn't personal though.

*At Yukari's house*

"Hello Miku, please come in." she said welcoming us into her house. Luka Jumped out of my hands and went walking away. "Luka, get back here!" i said chasing after her. "it's okay. I bet she wants to find Galaco anyways." said Yukari. "Did you invite Rin over too?" i asked. "Yeah, she's coming over with Gumi a little later." she said directing me into her room. Her room is a moderate size. T.V, bed, desk, normal teenage things. except everything is either purple or bunnies. she really likes bunnies and honestly bunnies suit her. She's not the type of person to hurt anyone without reason and she's very sweet when it comes to friends. She also wears a bunny hoodie whenever its a weekend or when the shcool doesn't require use to wear a uniform. Then i felt something on my head. "W-what's on my head?" i asked. "Galaco. Galaco no! You do not ride on people's head!" yelled Yukari getting Galaco off my head. "W-what? How did she?" i asked. "I don't know. She usually does that, to new people." said Yukari. The door bell rang once again and Yukari went to answer it. Luka came into the room and transformed. "What are you doing!?" i yelled at her. "Trying to find Galaco. Where is she?" asked Luka. "Luka! You know better than this!" yelled a person from the doorway. A teenage girl with brown and blond hair was there. She had different color streaks of hair on her bangs and looked as if she was gonna smack Luka. "Who are you!?" i yelled. "Galaco and you are not to tell anyone about this." she said turning into a cat. Luka turned into a cat too and walked away with Galaco. "W-what? Now i know I'm going crazy!" i yelled into a stuffed bunny. "Hi Miku." Said Rin. A white cat was in her hands. "What do you turn into a human too!? Are you going to have green hair like your eyes!? Are you!?" i yelled at Gumi. She looked just as scared as Rin. "W-what? Are you tired again?" asked Rin. "It's only 4. No. Umm...Sorry, it's school. It's getting to my head." i said trying to create an excuse. "Okay...?" asked Rin. Gumi hopped out of her hands and walked away. "I'm sorry Gumi." i said appologzing to the poor cat i probably tramatized. "What are we studying again?" asked Rin. "Huh, nothing, I just wanted you guys to come over." said Yukari. "What? Can i at least do my homework then? I still need to write a four page report on something in english for Sensei." i said raising my hand. "We could do our homework together. Plus you don't need to raise your hand. We're not in school anymore." said Yukari.

*Luka's P.O.V*

"Hey you guys, It's been so long!" i yelled. "You transformed in front of a human." said Galaco. "I didn't mean to. You transformed too." i said. "Wait, are we showing our masters our human forms now?" asked Gumi. "No! but thanks to Luka we can apperently show this Miku girl. we can trust this girl if she didn't throw Luka out yet." said Galaco. "Actually, I think she might throw me out. I don't think she likes me very much." I said. "What!? Oh god. This is worse then the time Gakupo tricked me onto a plane." said Galaco. "So do I show Miku my human form or not!?" yelled Gumi. "It's only if you want to Gumi." i said. "No! If she's going to give you away then we need to kill her!" yelled Galaco. "Kill her!?" asked Gumi.

"No! That's too far Galaco!"

"Do you have a better idea Luka!? You want everyone to know that there are transforming cats on this earth!?"

"N-no, but you can't go and kill a person. Espcally not Miku!"

"Why not? We've done it before and you know that Luka. Do you have some sort of feeling for this girl?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh my god. It's happened again."

"N-No! It's not again!"

"I can't believe this Luka."

"I'm telling you it's not again. I just don't want her to die. How would you feel if Yukari was killed by Gumi. Or Gumi, how would you feel if i killed Rin?" i asked. "I-I would want to cry and then want to kill you." said Gumi. "exactly, this is not again Galaco." I said. She sighed and thought for a while. "Do you honestly think we can trust her?" she asked. "Yes." i said. She nodded and we all walked back in our cat forms.

*Miku's P.O.V*

We finished with our homework quickly. We only had 5 pages of homework for the next two days. Really, Sensei MEIKO can be really lazy sometimes. I-I'm not complaining, it's just that I don't think it's good for us. Is a cat having red goggles around it's neck weird or is that just me? I seriously don't know anymore. "You know what we should do?" asked Yukari. "What?" i asked hangging upside down on her bed. "Dress up!" she yelled. "What!? You mean like little kids?" i asked.

"Pft, no that's stupid. We should dress up our cats."

"Even weirder."

"What? Haven't you ever wondered what Luka would look like in a maid's outfit?"

"N-No!" I yelled. I started to imagine the human Luka in a maid's outfit and started to blush. "No maid's outfit!"

*Thrity minutes later*

"I can't believe it just did that." i said looking at Luka now wearing a maid's outfit. "Aww, so cute!" yelled Yukari. "Why would you dress up your cat? That's stupid." said Rin playing with Gumi's paws. "Yet red goggles on a cat doesn't seem to bother you at all?" i asked. "Hey! Gumi wanted those goggles. They suit her anyways." she said. I shook my head and kneeled down to Luka. "Bathroom...now." she whispered. i grabbed her in my hands and rushed off to the bathroom. "What?" I asked. she changed into her human form also transforming her maid's outfit. I blushed and looked away. "This! This is demeaning! I was not made for dress up!" she yelled. "Wait, wait. Twirl around two time and then say 'table for two?'" i said. "Wha..." she said. she thought for a minute and then did what I said. _So cute. Wait, what am I thinking!? _

* * *

Omake

Luka: Cat's were not made to be maids!

Miku: Aww, but you look so cute.

Luka: Y-you think I look cute? *blushes*

Miku: Uhh...Look tuna truck! *points at random truck*

Luka: Tuna!? where!? *run's after truck*

* * *

A/N

I'm so so so sorry for updating this chapter late and for making it short! I at least got to put in some Miku/Luka. For those of you who wonder about The 8 month wait, I'm not going to update that until I'm finished with this one. This one is more important to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the long wait for the last chapter. There is never enough time anymore. Sorry about this but I'm going to need to expand my writing time a little. You guys have to wait 3 days until I upload a new chapter. Now, I'm gonna make my chapters a lot longer than the last three, but this one is going to be the same size. Please don't hate me for expanding my writing time. It honestly takes a while to write, espcally with school and the now common deases known as writer's block.**

* * *

Did I seriously just think that Luka looked cute?

"You owe me something when we get back home." she said storming out of the bathroom in her cat form. "Miku come look!" yelled Rin. I washed my face quickly and then ran out to see what was wrong. Three cats. "Huh?" i asked. The blackish blue cat I know for certain i sent to the pound. Next to him was a purple cat and next to that one was a pure black cat. "Stand still, if we walk past that black cat then we'll get bad luck." I whispered. Rin slapped my head causing me to fall. "Miku, didn't you send that blue cat to the pound." asked Yukari. "Or so I thought. I don't get how a cat breaks out of a pound. It's like animal jail!" i yelled. Luka walked passed the window and hissed at the cats. she then scampered off. "I don't know about you but i could tell that our cats do not like these other cats." I said. "No duh Miku. What I don't get is how they keep finding us." said Rin. I tilted my head in confusion. "Me and Yukari moved houses because of these cats. They always find us some how." said Rin. "And each time they sit by the window waiting for Galaco or Gumi to go by the window and to me it seems like they have some kind of argument in their heads." said Yukari. I glared at the blue cat and he seemed to stick his tounge out at me. I grabbed Luka and went behind the couch with her. "Why do they keep following us?" i asked. "I-it's personal, Miku. As long as they don't know that you know our secret you should be fine. Although I'm amazed one of them hasn't followed IA." said Luka in a whisper. "IA? Who's IA?" i asked. "I-IA? I don't any IA's. She's definitely not related to me in any ways. HAH HAH! HAH HAH!" she laughed out. I covered her mouth and kissed her forehead. I saw Rin stare at me from where she was standing with Yukari. "W-What? Is it not normal for an owner to kiss their cat?" i asked blushing slightly. she shook her head and walked away with Gumi following. I sighed and uncovered her mouth. "If you're gonna kiss me, at least do it when I'm human." said Luka. I flicked her nose and let her go. "Do you have a broom?" i asked Yukari. "Why do you need a broom. Did Luka poop?" asked Yukari. "W-what? no, I'm gonna wack these cats away like a did before. I only wish i killed that cat when i had the chance." I said. I opened the window and started waving the broom around. The black and blue cat fell off the window but the purple cat kept douging my swings. (Imagine Miku with this face -.-) "Stupid cats." i yelled. I went outside and turned on Yukari's hose. _I hate getting wet in the winter. Get sick and die cats! _I sprayed the cats and they all ran away. "Yay for Miku! She got rid of the cats!" yelled Rin. "That was a mean way of getting rid of cats but yay!" yelled Yukari. I ran inside because i ran out without any sort of coat or warmth.

I got inside and warmed up. I saw all three cats sitting on the couch nodding at me. "I hope that makes us even." i said to them. Yukari and Rin went to hug me. "Y-Yukari you know how i feel about this." i said blushing slightly. "R-right. Sorry. It's just that, those cats have been around for so long, it's so good to see that they finally left." said Yukari. Rin nodded. It was starting to get late after that little incident. The clock red 7:45. "I should get home. I hate going out at night, especially during the winter. Stupid cold." i said starting to get my coat. I said my good byes to Yukari and Rin and left. As i walked two blocks i realized something

I FORGOT LUKA!

I ran back to Yukari's house and Yukari answered with Luka in her hands. They both had the same expression (-_-). "Heh, s-sorry." i said getting Luka. "Keep the maid's outfit. I don't want it. I have millions of them." said Yukari. I said good bye to her again and walked home. "I can't believe you forgot me." said Luka. "Shush, if people hear you they'll call the police and i said i was sorry. I'm not used to bring an animal around with me." i whispered. "I'm not an animal. If those two knew my secret i would have left myself." she whispered back. WE got back to my apartment and saw a little cage on the front desk and Lily was staring into it. "Hey Lily. What are you doing?" i asked. "Looking at Teto." she said. "Teto?" i asked getting close to the cage. The little mole she found earlier was in the cage. It was a little cute. "I decided to name her Teto. Don't ask me why, I just felt like it." she said tapping on the cage. I nodded and went to my apartment. Luka jumped out of my hands and transformed. "I heard you had an essay to do? What is it about?" she asked.

"I don't know. Anything as long as it's in English."

"Let me do it."

"Why?"

"Because i feel tension between us and i want to clear that up. If doing your English homework is a way i could gain your trust then i will do it."

"It's not that i don't like you. It's just some things. Like you being half cat and mysterious other cats following you. You mentioning people I don't know, and well, stuff."

"Um...Half of the things you said are personal reasons, but i could tell you why those cats are following me."

"Out with it then."

"They are kind of like spies. They watch that we don't expose our secret and if we do that the person we exposed it to doesn't tell anyone."

"What happens if i do?"

"They're uh...gonna kill you."

"What!? What the hell!?"

"T-That's why i wasn't going to tell until i knew i could trust you...but from the moment i met you i trusted you. You walking in that day was a mistake, but from that day I knew i could trust you because unlike some others, you didn't kick me out. You didn't threaten to call the police or anything like that. That's why..." the last thing she said was almost impossible to hear. There was a long awkward silence between us and then i gave her four papers. "I don't know what you want to write about...but please do this for me. I suck at English." i admitted. she got a pen and started writing down words. I made us hot coca and sat down next to her. _I wish i could read whatever the hell she's writing down. _I watched her write instead of doing whatever the hell i usually do at this time. After a while i got bored and fell asleep.

When i woke up again i was on my bed and Luka was staring out the window in her cat form. "L-Luka?" i asked. She looked at me and walked to me. She turned back into her human form. "shh. Go to sleep." she said kissing my forehead and brushed my hair back. she turned back into her cat form and walked out the room. I felt my face burn but I don't understand why.

*Next Day*

I barely slept last night. Thinking about certain death and Luka's kiss doesn't help. I actually woke up earlier today. Luka was sleeping on the edge of my bed and mumbling something. I rolled my eyes and showered quickly. I packed all my stuff and went out. _Early to school. This is new for me. _I didn't bump into Rin or Yukari today since my house is a lot closer to school than their houses. I actually just noticed something. I forgot my lunch again. I sighed but luckily I was just passing a nearby bakery.

So many goods. I had to stop myself from wasting all my money on these sweets. I got myself a simple grape tart and a strawberry capacino. The guy at the counter was weird. He kept staring at me, of coarse I didn't say anything but still, it's so weird. He had blue hair and blue eyes. his name tag red Kaito. _Humm, where have I herd that name before? _I shrugged and walked out with my food.

*At School*

"Hey Miku! I thought you were sick or something!" yelled Rin coming in to the class room. "No, I just woke up early. I forgot my lunch again though." I answered. Rin snickered and went to her seat. I noticed that Yukari hadn't come in with her. "Hey Rin, where's Yukari?" I asked. "Home. Said she had some problem she had to fix." she said. _Problem...What kind of problem? _The bell rang before I was able to ask Rin.

*Lunch Break*

I brought out my tart and drink. Rin had her usual orange and bento. I ate my tart and asked Rin my question. "Hmm, I don't know. She just said that she had a problem." said Rin. I nodded slowly. Then a girl walked by. Twin drills on her head and dark pink eyes that matched her hair. "Huh?" I asked myself. _Where have a seen that before? _

*After school*

Me and Rin walked back our usual way back home. "Hey Rin?" I asked. "Hmm?"

"What would you do if Gumi was a human?"

"Human? That's a weird question, why?"

"Mm, just asking."

"well, first off, she wouldn't live with me if she was human. Secondly, I guess we would be really close friends. I mean, well, I guess I wouldn't really know. But we are close to each other now." she answered.

* * *

Omake:

Luka: What!? WHERE'S MIKU!? *searches house*

Luka: WHERE DID SHE GO!? Where?

Luka:...I'm so alone *sits in corner*

* * *

**A/N:**

**I just realized that I am way behind where I am usually suppose to be. I was actually suppose to have at least on more chapter up. Great, please don't be mad at me! I just get stressed sometimes and then there's writers block like I mentioned before. **


	5. Secrets Reveiled to Few

Chapter 5: Secrets revailed to few

I'M ALIVE! No, i've been alive this while time. I am so sorry for not updating in three days like i promissed. Stupid teachers giving essays and projects and junk. I cannot make anymore promisses except saying that i will finish this story no matter what! All i can say is that I'll try to update when i can. If any teachers read this then i have a message for you. STOP WITH THE FRICKN' ESSAYS ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! NOBODY WANTS A FRICKN' ESSAY ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. I just had to get that out. The rediculously long wait wasn't only because of school work but also some personal problems. If I don't update in a while it either means I'm busy or it will be a long chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.

* * *

School ended and i was walking home. Rin and I were talk about how our sub for english looked a lot like a potato head. He had no hair and had a fat belly. His muchate was huge too and he had a big nose. "Miku!" I turned around to find Luka hugging me. "I THOUGHT THEY KILLED YOU! I THOUGHT THEY KILLED YOU!" yelled Luka. "W-wait what? The hell would kill me while I'm in school?" i asked trying to pry her off. "Umm, Miku? Who is this?" asked Rin. Luka let go of me and flinched at the sight of Rin. She stood behind me and covered her ears. "Luka." i said pointing at her. "Luka...like your cat?" she asked.

"yes."

"You named your cat after this person."

"No."

"it's just some sort of conincidence that they both have the same name?"

"Yes."

"...Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Miku!" she yelled running away. I slaped Luka the moment she was out of sight. "What the hell!?" i asked. "I thought they kill you!" she yelled starting to sob. "Who!? Those cats? How are cats supose to kill me?" i asked. She covered my mouth and pointed at the building. "It's not safe to talk about it on the outside." she said covering my mouth and dragging me into the building. Lily wasn't there but Teto was. I wanted to pet her but Luka was still dragging into the building.

we got to my appartment and she was still very nervous. She locked the doors, closed all the shades and made sure nobody was on the fire escape. "I told you about those cats. They're dangerous." she said. "I sent one of them to the pound, and i wet them all with a hose." i said.

"That makes it worse! Now they all have grudges on you. This is bad. Really Really bad!"

"What do you honestly think they're going to do? Kill me in brod daylight?"

"N-no...But still! I don't want you going out at night."

"What? Are you my mother or something? You don't control me!"

"Miku, i want you to be safe!"

"Why don't you just follow me around or something!?" i yelled. Luka stood there and had a huge grin on her face. She ran out the doors leaving me alone in the appartment. _What the hell did i just do? _I shook my head and closed the doors that she didn't bother to shut. The phone rang almost imediatly after she left.

"H-hello?"

"Miku you there?"

It was Yukari. She sounded worried and shocked mixed into one. So shixed.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"are you there...alone? Like Luka's not with you?"

"Yeah she just um... went down the fire escape. Why? Did something happen?"

"Y-you're probably not going to believe me but Galaco is human."

"Human?"

"Yes! Part cat part human. And she said that Gumi and Luka that are just like her."

"Uh-hu."

"D-don't talk to me like I'm crazy! She said that you know too! That Luka told you."

"yeah she did..."

"Y-you have to help me. This is crazy!"

"*sigh* okay, okay. Meet me in at mall near the park in like 30 minutes." I said hanging up the phone. I just put on a pink hoodie and tied my hair into on pony tail and went out the door.

The park isn't that far away from my appartment so it only took me twenty minutes just walking. Yukari was waiting there tapping her foot looking really worried. "Hey Yukari, you looked troubled." I said. "Of corse i look troubled! My cat is a person!" she yelled. I covered her mouth and put a finger over my mouth. "Lets walk around a bit." i said opening the door to the mall.

We went inside and walked around. We found a frozen yogurt shop and got some frozen yogurt. We sat in the shop and Yukari still looked worried. "H-how long have you known about them turning human?" she asked. "Since i went to your house. Well for Luka, the second day i got her, b-but you have to know something important." I said coming in close. She leaned in to. "Those other cats can turn into humans too. They'll kill us if we let anyone find out their secret." i whispered in her ear. She looked terrified. I let her process it for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into 50 minutes and her yogurt melted. I poked her with the tip of my spoon and saw her blink in reponse.

"your yogurt melted, Yukari." i said moving around her spoon. "H-huh? Oh right." she said getting up with the yogurt. She went to throw it away and bumped into someone. She fell while the other person bumped into the wall. "H-hey watch it!" yelled Yukari. "H-Huh? Oh geez, I'm sorry!" yelled the person giving Yukari a hand. The person was a girl with white-pink hair that went up to her ankels and light blue eyes. She wore a long black sleved inside with a grey shirt that went up to her shoulders. Along with a pink skirt and white combat boots. Yukari blushed at the touch of her hand.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where i was going. S-sorry..."

"IA. My name's IA."

"Yukari. Yuzuki Yukari."

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you Yukari." said IA walking out of the store. Yukari's blushed stayed and left with the mysterious IA. _IA. I know I've heard that name before. A-and she looked familiar too. _I started to poke Yukari's cheek with a goofy smile on my face. "W-what?" she asked. "I know a little somebody, who's in love!" i squeled. "R-really who? . . . Oh. No I'm not!" she yelled. We lef tthe store still arguing about how Yukari was in love with IA, until we passed a store that had a bunch of stuffed cats at their window. Yukari's dramatic mood returned just by remembering the cats. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure that we'll be perfectly fine." I said playfully punching her arm.

* * *

Omake:

Me: JEEZ THAT TOOK SO LONG!

Miku: I blame you for talk to a certain someone.

Me: H-Huh? It's not my fualt. Okay well it's partly my fualt. I BLAME MY TEACHERS!

Luka: You should take reponsibility.

Me: you should shut your mouth or I'll replace you with Kaito.

Luka: NOO! ANYONE BUT KAITO!

Me: Well then shush your mouth and let me continue.

* * *

*Back Home*

It was late the time i came back. Luka still wasn't back and that got me worried. I checked around the house but i saw no sign of Luka returning home at one point. I made myself tea and finished my homework. Thankfully, that sub didn't give us any homework or at least didn't find any.

I turned up some music and started dancing a bit. I stoped imediatly when i saw blue eyes staring at me through the fire escape. i turned down the music and locked that window. "W-what? are you going to kill me or something?" i asked. No answer. Luka came in through the door with a bag in her hand looking really proud of herslelf. The moment she noticed the other cat and me staring at each other she pratically jumped out the window trying to grab that other cat. "GET OUT OF HERE KAITO!" She yelled out the window. The cat left and didn't look back. "wow, I honestly didn't think that would work." said Luka. "T-thank you, Luka. You seem happy what did you do?" I asked. "You'll see tomorrow." she said waving her tail from side to side. She had this cat smile on her face and it got me thinking about what she did.

*Next Day*

I woke up and Luka wasn't on the foot of my bed as usual. I changed into my school uniform and still didn't see Luka. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. Late as usual. I bumped into Rin and Yukari like I usually did. We talked about how school seemed like it just started even though it started about 4 months ago. We got to the gate of the school and Luka was standing there with an apple in her hand. She was wearing the school's uniform and was leaning against the gate. My mouth hung open and my body refused to walk another step. "Hey Miku look! It's Luka!" said Rin. Yukari looked at me and I shrugged. Since when has Luka gone to my school?

Rin ran over to Luka and Luka waved. "Hey Luka! I didn't know that you went to our school!" exclaimed Rin. "No, I just got in. I'm in your class actually." she said. "R-really?" I asked. Luka nodded biting into her apple. "So this is Luka." said Yukari. Luka swallowed the apple in her mouth. "Yup that's me. Megurine Luka." she said. "Luka...She knows...about 'that'." I said to her. Yukari nodded and made cat ears with her fingers. Luka nodded slowly making sure nobody was listening in on their conversation. "You guys are weird." said Rin. It was obvious that she was the only one who didn't know yet.

We all walked to class together. Me just trying to wrap my mind that Luka was in my class now. Or the fact that we're even in the same grade. Sensei really seemed to like Luka on first sight. She was much nicer to Luka then she ever was to me. She started to even get closer to Luka when she found out that Luka spoke prefect English. Luck for me Luka got stuck sitting next to me. Which is somewhere near the back. Luka kept staring out the window. Barely paying any attention to any lesson. I looked out the window too, trying to figure out what she was looking at. Nothing, except the cherry blossom trees. The cherry blossoms reminded me of the color of Luka's hair. I wonder if that's the reason why she was so interested in looking outside.

*Lunch Break*

"So Luka. What's your favorite food?" asked Rin. "Tuna. Anything that involves tuna." said Luka biting into a sandwich she had made herself. "Hey Rin, why are you trying to get so close to Luka?" I asked. "Can't I just make a new friend?" asked Rin. "No." said Yukari. Rin took out her phone and texted something to me. it red "I want to be friends with her so she can do my English homework". I rolled my eyes and showed Luka. She glared at Rin. Rin waved and stuffed a piece of orange in her mouth. I shook my head and sat there because once again, I forgot to wake up early to make myself lunch. I saw some guys behind us stare at Luka if not at Yukari. Thankfully, nobody has ever been interested in me...have they? If they did I don't know. Yukari has always been pretty, ever since we met I considered her pretty. Luka on the other hand...I don't really know. Would she be considered cute, or adorable, or even sexy? or a mixture of all of them. I started to stare at Luka when I started thinking about this. Luka stared back confused. I shook my head as if nothing mattered and I listened in on their conversation.

*Back home*

"*Sigh* Finally back home. I forgot how boring school was." Said Luka. I immediately slapped her and she stared back at me surprised. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled. She grabbed her cheek and looked confused. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! How can you just appear at my school like that and act like nothing happened!?" I yelled at her. She stood there quietly for a second and blinked. She then mumbled something. "I-I...I want to keep you safe." She said. "I told you! I could take care of myself! I don't need a babysitter!" I yelled. "Y-you don't understand...you wouldn't understand. You think you could take care of yourself but you can't. They'll take you away...kill you...and make it look like an accident...worse part, they'll never stop. Not until they're wiped from that person's head. A-and I don't want that to happen to you...not like the others...not like my sister. P-please, I know you're mad but I just want to keep you safe. They can be anywhere, anyone, and you won't even know it. You could have already seen them and you wouldn't have noticed." she said. Knowing that those 'cats' killed other people was bad. Knowing that they have done something like that to someone Luka held dear is something else. That's horrible. If they did something like killing another person of the same race I can't imagine what they'll do to me. When I have absolutely no connection to being a cat at all.

* * *

Omake:

Miku: You like her.

Yukari: No I don't. You can't prove anything.

Miku: Oh IA!

IA: What?

Yuakri: *Blushes/walks away*

Miku: I knew it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I seriously can't express how sorry I am to make you all wait about a month for the next chapter. writer's block. I even left this chapter off a little weirdly. I'll get to the Miku/Luka stuff soon, I promise. And I'll try not to make you all wait about a month to read the next chapter. As you can see by this chapter, it's about two times as long as the others. Don't expect a long chapter like this unless it's been around a month like this chapter. Anway, see you all back for the next chapter. Bye :3**


End file.
